Modern concepts for integrated operations between submarine and surface fleet units require significant improvements in communication capability to submerged submarines. The capability to communicate with a submarine in a nuclear environment is operationally most advanced at VLF. The use of ELF would allow communications with submarines operating at greater depths. The flexibility of using these frequencies (ELF/VLF) is greatly restricted by available transmitting antennas, particularly on platforms or at locations with the potential of remaining undetected until the start of transmission.